


长岛冰茶

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream





	长岛冰茶

李英超有时候觉得这日子过得也挺操蛋的。

 

他没想生病，也没想和李振洋来个歪打正着的碰面。他那天低血糖昏倒之后被同事送到医院，挂了三天葡萄糖，整个人瘦的郁郁寡欢。

 

睁眼之后他缓了缓，看清了天花板和外头的草长莺飞，熟悉到差点让李英超战栗的声音就盖下来，直直的逼近，语气尾音带着一点尖锐的寒锋。

 

李振洋应该是刚忙完一场手术，眼睛里爬着斑驳血丝。他看起来很累很累，连眨眼都是费力的，深绿色的手术服还没来得及换。

 

“醒了？头还晕吗。”

 

李英超想回他，好多了。但是丝毫没有力气发声，不是因为身体虚弱，而是对面着的是李振洋，整个人酸软的像一滩稀释剂。手指轻轻弯曲，虚虚的抓挠着被子角，他盯着李振洋，软绵绵的像一只家猫。

 

“我好很多了……洋哥。”

 

李振洋皱紧的眉头稍微舒展了一下，看他眼角弯出迷人又温柔的弧度，应该是在笑。声音从口罩里闷闷的传来，“嗯，那就好，你好好休息。”

 

一下子的心慌是怎么回事。李英超装作低血糖落下了后遗症，含含糊糊的叫了一声哥哥，又倒过去睡了。不知道李振洋停留了多久，反正李英超睡得并不安慰，他感觉到似乎有人在用指尖轻轻抚平他蹙起的眉头，又安慰似的拍了拍后背。

 

李振洋看他睡着了，样貌太过于熟悉。好久没有再见到这样颤动心弦的唇红齿白，熟睡的人呼吸绵软而清浅，李振洋伏在床头看他，像是窥视珍宝。

 

李英超的手他曾经不知道牵过多少回。每个骨节名称都在心里背的滚瓜烂熟，李振洋说李英超的手是这个世界上生的最漂亮的，人也是最漂亮的。那时李英超怕羞，扭扭捏捏的说，哥哥说漂亮就漂亮。

 

而现在少年的稚嫩感已经褪去。这几天脱水让李英超一下子瘦的脸颊都凹陷，李振洋覆上他输液的手，冰凉凉的，拇指在手背来回轻抚。李振洋靠近那张令他日思夜想的脸，亲了亲李英超颧骨，一如既往的凉。

 

“……不要再生病了。”

 

他走了之后，空气里还滞留着李振洋独有的味道。李英超把脸埋在被子里哭的厉害，这真的太没骨气了。李振洋的出现让他毫无招架，所有的戒备都变得束手无策。他不敢看李振洋的脸，不敢听他的声音，不敢向旁人打听他的消息，有关李振洋的一切在李英超心里就像个生锈的死结。

 

关于李振洋，曾经背负过太多非议和攻击。这是他的亲哥，兼前男友。等李英超哭够了，浑身有些发冷，嗓子干的冒烟，病房里静悄悄的，床头的加湿器默默吐着水汽。

 

李振洋下午又来了一趟，这次李英超彻彻底底的醒了，坐在床上打游戏，李振洋换上了白大褂，脖子上挂着个听诊器。他走进的时候李英超乱了阵脚，用余光瞟着，李振洋安静的看着他。

 

“看样子好的差不多了？都能活蹦乱跳了。”

 

说着被人狙了脑袋瓜，满屏幕的红色，惨死荒野。李英超把手机放到一边去，小心翼翼的盯着他哥，紧张到手心浸出一层黏腻腻的冷汗。李振洋走过来，摸着额头，允自说了句应该不烧了，又问李英超，要不要吃点东西。

 

李英超咽了咽口水，张口全是沙哑的气音。李振洋以为小崽子不情愿，浅浅的苦笑一阵，慢慢的说：“……没关系，不跟我一起吃也可以，一会儿给你叫份外卖。”

 

他费力的说：“没有……想跟，想跟哥一起吃。”

 

李振洋还是温柔的让人恨不得掏心掏肺。他揉了揉李英超的头发，随风带起一阵淡淡的消毒水味道，又把被子给他掖的严实一点，俯身的时候离李英超极其的近，凌厉的下颌角顺着耳廓贴下来，李英超看见他鬓角离掺着几根白头发，不由得眼酸。

 

“哥我其实很想你的，你知道吗。”他伏在李振洋耳边说。

 

李振洋怔住了。在两秒之后笑的破碎又牵强，他伸手在李英超耳尖轻飘飘的抚了几下，他的眼睛是湿的，嘴唇也是湿的。在李英超浅色瞳孔里看见自己，磕巴了起来，一时间竟不知该说什么好。

 

“弟弟呀，你长大啦。”

 

我也很想你。每日每夜的都在想，大学之后便再也没有联系，心却一直挂念着。他会不会好好吃饭，会不会收拾家务，会不会找不到路，做饭会不会被刀切，烧水会不会被烫……李振洋其实有很多话想告诉他，但还不是时候。一直都不是时候。

 

你长大啦，李振洋只会这么说。

 

李英超记得，在少年时代的记忆里，某节课的主题是，“你的生命里有没有出现过这样一个人？”

 

情同手足，知疼着热。你与他形影不离，借着兄长的幌子，打着弟弟的名义，自以为善于伪装，隐匿那些不该有的感情。都心知肚明的，一个谁都识不出的谎。

 

“我有一个大我七岁的哥哥，他叫李振洋。”

 

当老师问道，这个世界上最重要的人是谁的时候，在小孩子们的吵闹声中听见了一个渺小而又笃定的、特别的答案：

 

“我的哥哥。”坐在角落里的李英超这么说。

 

李英超站在讲台中央，慢慢的看着所有人聚集目光，他捏了捏衣角。“他啊，是我最最最喜欢的人啦，哥哥也这么跟我说的，我觉得他也最最最喜欢我。”

 

他听见有人说，小超真幸福呀，还有哥哥宠着。

 

我的哥哥是我最爱的人。这话听起来一点错没有，别人定会夸他们兄弟情深，真是令人羡慕的感情，但这根本不是他所期望的。他在抉择，是否该把最爱的人，表达为，我的爱人。

 

他把所有心绪不宁抖开在一个晚上。李振洋那天穿了一件松垮的白衬衫，李英超清楚的记得，那天夜里，他哥哥身上的淡淡香水味，是风铃草和丁香。

 

“鲸都可以在天上飞，我为什么不能喜欢你。”

 

然后他们接吻了。李英超急忙的靠上去，李振洋捏住下颌与他亲吻，又湿又长，李振洋舔进来，犬齿轻轻厮磨唇瓣和舌尖，他们闭着眼，就好像谁都不知道罪恶是什么味道。

 

“……我也可以喜欢你，做为哥哥，也可以作为恋人。”

 

他们交换了姿势，进行第二次亲吻。这个吻来的铺天盖地，李英超几乎是在啃咬，巴不得吃进嘴里，他们嘴唇相碰的一瞬间，眼泪顺着眼角掉落的弧线异常漂亮，加湿了这个充满克制和错误的爱意。

 

亲兄弟的病态恋爱悄悄开始了。十六七岁的年纪把表达爱意的方式全部倾注在身体接触上，在很多地方偷偷亲吻拥抱，手指交缠在一起，清晨从同一张床上醒来，交换一个温柔触感的早安吻，看着每天升起的太阳，做着一个不会醒的白日梦，想要瞒过整片海。

 

这样所谓伤天害理的事情终究是要被发现的。父母总说小超越大越粘哥哥，却不知道自己的儿子们正在做着什么万分禁忌的错事。李英超决定把这份汹涌的挚爱坦白，他记得妈妈那天哭的多么伤心，他也记得李振洋，是从未有过的惨淡模样。

 

本就不应该拥有爱情的恋人被拆散了，分距在城市的最两端。分离的时间都很仓促，假装谁也没有惦记谁。起初肯定是痛苦的，李英超几乎每晚醒来都哭湿了枕头，当初是如何甜蜜如今回想起来就是如何剐心。他想李振洋啊，都快要憋出病来了。

 

现在李振洋的肩膀变得更宽厚，足以作为最安心的避风港。穿上白大褂的李振洋是锋利干脆又凛冽的，又是白色，最初爱上他是白色。他的五官更加棱角分明，李英超看着他，竟有种恍若隔世的感觉。

 

其实挺后悔的。分开的这些年月，因为心里装满了那个人，便再也没有心思考虑别的。这期间为了欺骗自己，有过几段短暂滑稽的恋爱，有男也有女，时间从两个星期到一个月不等。李英超觉得自己的想法变得越来越肤浅，原来坐在一桌吃个饭就能成为一个人的另一半，这是什么狗屁不通的道理。

 

他在跟别人接吻的时候满脑子都是李振洋的白衬衫。他们的嘴唇味道一点也不好，混杂着香烟酒精的刺鼻味道，迅速侵占口腔，李英超被咬的头晕眼花，对方还在恬不知耻的贪恋唇舌上的那一丁点美好，那人终于结束了这个漫长又反感的湿吻，李英超跑进厕所里去吐。

 

李振洋的味道是清香的。两个人还在热恋期的时候李振洋曾经问过他，用指尖轻轻触碰着李英超湿润的嘴唇，他俯身扣住后脑勺吮了一下，问他，“小超这样漂亮的样子，只能给哥哥一个人看，知道吗。”

 

知道吗，后来我们也分开啦。

 

晚上病房有点冷，李英超裹着被子打喷嚏。半夜又烧起来了，把小护士忙的团团转，李振洋应该是挺忙的，一直没有出现。

 

李英超有气无力的抓着护士的一截衣袖，哑着嗓子说，把你们李大夫叫过来一下好吗，就是外科的那个李振洋。

 

那护士没好气的应付着，李大夫天天忙的没地落脚呢，您就老实待着吧，怎么烧糊涂了似的。

 

“嗯？”李振洋的声音在身后响起，夹着点慵懒和散漫。护士惊了一下，赶紧交代了情况，就退了出去。李振洋走过来，躺在床上的人睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，软绵绵的喊了声，李振洋。

 

“怎么又烧起来啦，是不是没好好盖被子。”夜色下的李英超脸色苍白而悱恻，他冰冷的手指紧紧拽着李振洋温热手掌，身体往床一边挪去，腾出一个人的位置。

 

“……陪我睡觉好吗，这个床不舒服，我一个人睡不好。”

 

李振洋僵硬的掀起被子坐在床沿，说实话他被李英超刚刚的话惊到了。他侧身躺在还留着李英超余温的枕头上，与他正对着毫不避讳。李英超轻悄悄靠过来，手臂他的环住腰，埋在李振洋胸前小声呢喃。

 

李英超认床。哪一点不舒服小崽子都睡不安慰，这点李振洋是知道的。他把李英超的脑袋拖起来，手臂伸过去让李英超枕着，然后又抚着后脑勺短绒绒的毛发，轻声问，这样呢，弟弟睡得着吗。

 

“李振洋。”他小声说。

 

“嗯。”

 

“李振洋……”李英超揪着衣领哭的克制而又漂亮，眼泪一滴滴的浸湿李振洋胸前的衣料，尾音是颤抖的哭腔，他在李振洋怀里蹭啊蹭，像一只撒娇的小猫，情绪不受控制的流淌着，在心里泛了洪灾似的。

 

“李英超你再哭就是小狗。”李振洋忍着鼻酸哽咽着说，“别哭了……哥哥不是还在呢吗，弟弟哭什么。”

 

李振洋亲吻他额头，所有喧嚣趋于平静。李英超在轻哄声里昏睡，每一次呼吸都喷洒在锁骨，他看着李英超的样子，整个人都骨感了起来，看他的眉眼，嘴唇，鼻子，耳朵，熟悉的轮廓，但他不能再往下走一步了。

 

我们早在未发育成胎儿的时候就注定了必将流着同一种血脉。但他也为彼此都已经成为可以拥有爱情的权利而感到欣慰，情情爱爱这种事啊，哪能说断就断。

 

李振洋把爱意流露的细腻缱绻，一点一滴的藏在对于李英超的每件琐碎小事里。他以为这样爱李英超就可以不被人唾斥，我爱他全是因为我是他哥哥。他对所有人都这样说，却瞒不过自己。

 

他对李英超的迷恋已经近于肮脏。那天当他在所有人都熟睡的夜里，对着李英超自亵的那刻起，所有理智功亏一篑。射出的精液沾了一点在李英超鼻子上，小朋友被骚动惊醒，他睁眼看见哥哥满脸潮红的骑在身上，他在哭，边哭边吻李英超的额头，嘴唇，整张脸。他说，对不起弟弟，哥哥太脏了，对不起。

 

这太不真实了。其实李英超睡得极其清浅，一点动静都会扰乱神经，他怎么能不知道他哥哥在做什么。李英超感受到了，那东西原来是滚烫的，背后撸动发出的声音是愈发快速的，李振洋在达到极致的那一瞬间发出了酣畅而诱人的低吟，原来在喜爱的人面前，连龌龊都是种甜蜜的药。

 

李英超早已尝过了青涩性爱的滋味。

 

李振洋早上走的静悄悄的，医生当久了醒的也愈发早了，基本上每天三四个小时的睡眠足矣。李振洋睁眼的时候外头的天还是灰蒙蒙的，小家伙还在睡，嘴巴张着，头发软趴趴的揉作一团，李振洋把李英超的脑袋捧在掌心，抽出已经被枕的近乎麻木的手臂。

 

没了舒适专属枕头的李英超不满的皱起眉头，砸吧砸吧嘴又睡了。第二天醒来的时候李振洋已经不在了。窗外的光线苍白的照进来，今天护士很勤快，看见李英超醒了立马扯出一张笑脸，态度跟之前的恶劣完全不同。

 

“哎呀呀，我们李大夫的小心肝醒了，他可上心小祖宗您了，您可乖乖的待好了，别着凉。”说罢她又自顾自的叨叨了几句，“我们李医生还真是个奇怪的人，放着自己女朋友不管，反倒把你照顾的跟个什么烫手宝贝似的。”

 

没过多久便见到了李振洋的女朋友，是他的大学同学。女生长得白净纤瘦，说话办事极其伶俐，但是李英超不喜欢她。是打心眼的不喜欢，这个女生太过于油嘴滑舌，李振洋明明不喜欢这款的。

 

李英超回了个不友好的眼神，那女生似乎不识趣，欲坐下来与李英超促膝长谈。她倒是很热情，抓着人手不放，就这么紧紧的抓着，快要捏的血液不循环才松开。

 

“你就是洋洋嘴边老是念起的弟弟啊。”

 

老是念起。他也经常跟那些跟过路人一样的男女朋友们提起李振洋来着，总是毫无意识的。李英超笑笑，“他有跟你说过关于我的什么事情吗？”

 

“没有没有，就是老是念着名字。我估计是你们两个感情太好了吧，他很多次在半夜睡觉的时候都叫我李英超来着哈哈哈。”

 

女生走了之后李英超终于忍不住笑出声来，十分开怀的笑倒在床上，直到心酸和眼泪渐渐填满眼睛。他坐起来，胡乱的抹了抹脸，可是忍不住掉眼泪，越擦越多，一颗两颗三颗……他开始掩面大哭，他也不知道自己哪来的那么多盐水可以排泄，也不知道为什么会悲伤的连呼吸都是奢侈的。

 

李振洋进来的时候就是这么一副画面。床头摆着一簇鲜花——十分新鲜，花瓣上还沾着露水。那人背对着，在给李英超喂东西吃，一口一口的，小心翼翼的不得了。

 

“这位是……？”

 

那人率先抢一步答，“我是他的男朋友。”

 

李振洋有些不可置信的看着李英超，可他一脸淡然的样子就好像是丝毫不意外。这太可笑了，一个有了女朋友，另一个有了男朋友，却还在相互纠缠，就好像有说不完的情爱话。

 

“弟弟不错，给洋哥长本事了。”

 

晚上李振洋把他压在身下的时候可不是这么说的。他粗暴的强吻全身，李英超被这样的突如其来折腾的毫无招架，李振洋二话不说直接把人从大厅扛到床上，摁着肩膀附身亲吻，把这些年月积累是旧情全部复炽。他隐忍了太久，在李英超再次出现在生命里的时候，他就忍不住想犯罪。

 

李英超被欺压的喘不上气，典型的大脑供血不足，他软绵绵的撑着，起初还是带有反抗意味的。

 

“哥哥……李，李振洋，喂……”尾音被黏连进那个激烈的吻里。李英超把口腔完全张开，奋力接纳着暴风雨般的攻击，大腿紧紧的绞着他哥哥的腰，屁股跟着贴近，手臂环成圈把李振洋围在怀里。李振洋情动的猛烈而直白，从他撕咬的动作里可以看出来，李振洋心里边儿有把无名火烧的正旺。

 

“怎么还学会撒谎了？”李振洋在唇瓣狠狠咬下一记，“那个人真的是你男朋友，嗯？”

 

李英超觉得有点委屈。他的语气依旧带着不服输的色彩，“是不是难道很重要吗，你不是也有谈女朋友。”

 

他手上没闲着，扯开了胸前衣衫。他一只腿跪在床上埋头与李英超继续缠绵，间隙的时候说了句，“……我妈介绍的，我又不喜欢她。”

 

他们在干坏事，一件十足的坏事。两个人赤裸的拥抱亲吻，李振洋在李英超白皙通透的身体上留下一个个斑驳的情爱痕迹，小东西细皮嫩肉的，还敏感的要命，轻轻吮吸都会惹来一阵颤抖的呻吟。

 

李英超身体的味道是说不出的极致，他浑身泛着羞涩的红，眼角也是红色的，他被李振洋压在身下显得可怜极了，一点力气使不上，只能呆呆的望着天花板，叫他，李振洋，李振洋。

 

当李振洋的手指探到那个部位的时候李英超才真真正正的害怕起来。这是种怎么样的感觉啊，就感觉在悬崖边上偷情，一不小心就会连人带马坠入地狱似的。李振洋的手指温暖而修长，戳进去的时候他还在安抚李英超紧绷的身子应当放松一点。

 

“乖弟弟，宝贝，张开腿。”

 

李英超听话的屈服，折起腿根像个摇摇欲坠的桅杆。润滑剂冰凉的淋浇在手指上，李振洋裹着它进去又退出，李英超太紧了。他一下子睁大了眼，腿窝处的筋都崩的凸出来，在朦胧的视线里，李振洋的睫毛戳着自己的脸颊，他在吻他，异常温柔深情。而另一只手却在身下的秘境来回戳弄，李英超吃他很紧，每一次磨蹭都是在挑战极限。

 

太罪恶了，李振洋把那里扩张的松软了些，扶着东西顶了进去。李英超差点没把后槽牙咬碎，酸痛和紧实的填塞感充实着他，李振洋捞着他的腰趴下来，牵扯到了疼痛神经，迅速被可怕的快感所代替。他哭了，一口咬在李振洋发烫的肩头。

 

“不行……这样不行啊……”

 

李振洋终于做了这些年他想都不敢想的事情。李英超被他摁在身下操弄，泪眼朦胧的唤他哥哥，哥哥，直击他隐藏多年的情欲，在这一刻疯狂的倾泻。他被李英超断断续续的呼喊冲昏了头，叼着唇瓣开始深吻，腰部还在发力，一下一下的顶进李英超娇弱的身体里去。

 

他们的身下发出连贯的撞击声音。李英超有点要昏过去的趋势，浑身瘫软，小穴却还在接纳性器进出，他被李振洋捏住腰部，扯着他往下撞，李英超哭着求他，“……哥，轻点……轻点啊……”

 

李振洋停了一下。他把李英超拽过来，汗水顺着额头浸湿发尖，此刻的李振洋是十分性感而禁欲的，李英超整张小脸煞白，脸颊处两团诱人的红晕显得他更加无力。从脖子一直延伸到腿根，紫紫青青的，几乎哪里都是李振洋纵欲之后的痕迹。他放满了速度，仔细，克制的顶弄，近乎完美的尺寸每次都能抵到肠壁深处，抽出来的时候，性器是湿滑晶莹的，混杂着精液润滑剂和肠道分泌的黏腻液体，龟头把穴口撑得平整，还没等李英超喘气，又操进去。

 

“啊……嗯……受不了……”

 

李振洋这样缓慢而用力的插抽了十几下，李英超绷不住泪水，他恍惚的睁开眼看见李振洋依旧饱满有力，一只大腿被掰得发麻，李振洋操他，丝毫不怜惜。肚子上似乎顶出一个凸起，李英超害怕的摸着，心想着肚皮这么薄，会不会被戳穿。

 

“一会儿哥哥射在你里面，弟弟同意吗？”李振洋兴奋的连耳根子都红的通透，开始加快力气抽动，李英超被撞得像只背道而驰的破船，在海里被巨浪吞噬席卷。李英超不知道，他摇头，疯狂的摇头，可他连话都说不清楚。

 

“……洋哥哥……好奇怪，好奇怪……我感觉……嗯……”他把每滴眼泪都落在李振洋飘忽不定的心头上，刚好腐蚀了那块一直无法痊愈的疤。李振洋疯狂操弄的时候他在想，还会有人宽恕我吗，我正在被我亲哥哥上啊。

 

他的好哥哥，不留余力的把性器全部塞满在甬道，他丢弃了温柔的披风，生硬的开拓李英超的身体，画上私有的标记，脸上写满了三个字，占有欲。李英超喊他李振洋，李洋，哥哥，洋哥哥，用尽招数求饶却没得到释勉，李振洋更加坚硬的钻进去，仿佛要把自己凿穿。

 

“你欠我的，李英超，你欠我的。”李振洋在射出来之前这么说。

 

他们俩挤在窄小的床上做爱，几乎用尽所有姿势，李英超在性爱这方面出奇的顺从，李振洋爱极了他这点。在床上任由男人摆布，只会挂在李振洋腰上委屈的叫哥哥，逼急了喊老公，还会哭，在李振洋的背上抓挠出一道道指甲印，被操疼了就哭着恳求李振洋轻一点慢下来，实在是乖的没边了。

 

人心总是在惧怕真相大白。这曾是李振洋心里过不去的坎，没敢爱他太满。可李振洋从不知道的是，李英超早就已经丢弃孤注一掷的筹码，把自己毫不推脱的作为赌注，押在李振洋那颗沉甸甸的心上，就像是殊死一搏。

 

他没珍惜呀。要是非说相互欠着，那么他肯定要亏欠李英超太多太多。还好时间和缘分又把他们拉拢到一块，李振洋才懂得什么是弥足珍贵。

 

“只要你还在我的视线范围内，我就绝对不会让别人踏近一步，一寸都不行。”

 

“你这是什么死脑筋啊，李振洋。”

 

即使我们分开过又怎么样，即使你是我亲弟弟又怎么样。有句话挺俗的，但是李振洋还是想说给李英超听。我喜欢你无关风月，你是艳阳我便是春风，你是凋零的花瓣那我便是地上那泥土。

 

他们复合了，瞒着所有人。李振洋工作日很忙，每天都是火急火燎的度过。小情侣平日里相互见面的次数少之又少，李英超每天下了班就风风火火的跑到医院陪李振洋，就这么坐在旁边盯着他看，认真工作的样子真的要命。

 

这天他跟办公室打杂的小护士聊天的时候才了解到李振洋过去有多么不易。“前几年有个小姑娘被被送来，因为结肠癌晚期，那小姑娘太乐观了。李医生做的主刀，她没能撑过去，李医生好几个晚上没睡觉。”

 

在陪着李振洋的这段忙碌岁月里，每天都有人在医院出生死去。那些欢笑，悲泣，鲜活的，逝去的生命，离自己是这么近又这么远。好像生死在自己面前拽了一根线，缠满残酷和幸福，在眼前赫然抖开了。

 

内心油然而生的悲切和怜悯感，李英超看见每天在医院里来来往往的人，从抢救室里哭着被人拉出来的，在产房门口喜极而泣的，李英超想着以后和李振洋会经历的这些高潮和低谷，便愈发迫切起来。

 

晚上回家的时候——他和李振洋两个人的家。李英超仰起脖子乖巧的亲了亲李振洋因为忙碌都忘记刮掉的胡渣，和他从门口的玄关处滚到沙发上，脱掉一半衣服又坐在餐桌上接吻，直到被李振洋横腰丢在卧室大床上的时候，李英超才感到威胁，今夜又是要被折腾致死的一晚上。

 

“嗯？今天怎么……想做了吗？”

 

李英超最近长进了不少。他学会了一套专门制裁李振洋的方法，成功从家猫转成豹子。但这豹子也只能说是还在妈妈怀里吃奶的幼崽，没点儿杀伤力可言。他狡猾的骑在男人身上，竟有几分勾引的味道，扯开李振洋的领带，熟练的扣开皮带上的金属扣，摸上那个早就蓄势待发的东西。

 

李振洋被这样的引诱惹红的眼，饿狼早就虎视眈眈了，露出獠牙在舔嘴巴。小豹子试图露出自认为锋利的尖爪，把李振洋以一种强势的姿势压着，在他嘴唇上恣意妄为一番，悄悄的在他耳边说，你的小老虎要长牙啦。

 

幼稚。李振洋一个翻身把人撑在身下，快准狠的握住东西，精准的操进去。李振洋的猛击让李英超一下子没了脾气，立马变成平日里那副娇滴滴的模样，勾着脖子把嘴凑上去，两片嘴唇还无缝隙的黏在一起，李振洋被这样一挑逗，更加迅猛起来。

 

李英超被他抱着坐起来，在扶着腰身上来回起伏，李英超不喜欢这样的方式，因为操的太深了他受不住。李振洋吻着他眼睛和鼻子，“弟弟你别怕，我们就试一试，做过一次就不疼了。”

 

做爱的时候李振洋最心疼小孩儿那颤人的白。看起来太孱弱了，让人心疼的不敢使劲。此刻李英超毫无后盾的坐在自己身上，周围什么依靠都没有，只能攀这李振洋脖子，紧紧的抱着，呻吟声在耳边听起来异常清晰。

 

“……哥，病人抢救不过来的时候……你是什么心情……”

 

李振洋停下了，吻了一下李英超的锁骨。“还能有什么感觉……就是……那时感觉死亡离你好近好近。”

 

李英超自己动了起来，性器插到最深的时候他低低的喃喃着，“我好难过……好难过……没能和你一起面对。”

 

“……都过去了。”说着他胯下动的猛烈起来，李英超像个花枝乱颤的金丝雀似的缠在自己身上，挺着腰配合李振洋动作，他想，就这样醉生梦死的，恬不知耻的，毫无伦理的生活，和亲哥哥一起分享每一次性爱之后的欢愉，每一次高潮时候喘息和大汗淋漓，也挺好。

 

过年的时候两个人见了爸妈。父母对于两个孩子的见面控制的很严，自从知道那件事情。这次他们出现的成双成对，父母其实是很有忌惮的。

 

餐桌上他们一个坐在这头一个坐在那头，自然是没人能察觉两个人的眉目传情。李母很着急，一直在强调李振洋到了该谈婚论嫁的年纪，李振洋放下碗筷，无奈的说了声，妈，我自己有分寸。

 

李英超看着呢。他装作是在吃饭，实际上耳朵竖着像个兔子，李振洋突然说道李英超，“妈，弟弟脸女朋友都没有呢。”他看着李英超，眼里闪着诡异，“是不是啊，我们小超儿。”

 

李母质问：“这么回事？上次带回来那个，不是说人家那边都很喜欢你吗？”

 

李英超低下头，“没、没感觉，再怎么喜欢也没用。”他察觉到了李振洋投来的目光，吓得结巴起来，脑袋里嗡嗡响。父母已经对李英超足够宽容，知道儿子性向与常人不同，也只能由着他来。在心里的那个警钟时常鸣着，时刻提醒着两个白发苍苍的人，只要李英超带回来的不是李振洋，什么都好说。

 

他们那晚住在老房子。李英超和李振洋保存记忆的地方，初次接吻时的白衬衫，还有两个人儿时躺过的床。李英超和李振洋站在纱窗前亲吻，刺目的白色直接照进推门而入的人眼里。

 

他们从没有这样慌张的逃窜过，妈妈眼里的神色是惊慌而暴怒的，泪眼不由分说的往下落，她的儿子们啊，偏偏是她的儿子。她开始后悔，如果其中一个不是她剩下来的就好了。

 

“要是让别人知道了……你们，你们知道这是什么样的丑事吗！”说着他手就扬了起来向李振洋挥过去，李英超赶紧挡在前面，她终究是没狠下心，抱着他们俩哭。

 

“你们逃吧，逃到合适的地方去。”

 

李振洋很感谢那次母亲的放手，才能成就他们。他们是亲兄弟，是最亲密的爱人，日子在每天都激情和平淡里溜走，时间过去，甚至人都忘记他们血浓于水。他们一路向西的移到欧洲，在那里安家，没人知道他们曾经在同一个子宫里发育生长，他们可以肆意相爱。

 

鲸都可以在天上飞，这么说的话，我爱你也没有错。

 

END.


End file.
